The Very Fat Penguin Coup
The Very Fat Penguin (Diana111) Coup was a coup to successfully ask Diana111 to stop being leader of Diana Clones Group. It sucessfully worked and Diana102 taken over for the first task, but to capture all penguins, they failed and instead jailed in The Hot Snow. The event The Very Fat Penguin Haters, who do not like Diana111 of being president and leader of Diana Clones Group, had finnaly came up with a plan to overthrow her. They launched a large protest on CP Isle (in Mammoth), and asked Diana111 to step down. The first started at the Lighthouse, where they gathered for prepartion. They then started protesting onto the Beach. One penguin commented "WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?" Another replied "What is this?". ' By 10AM, P.S.T. Time, they have reached the dock and tickled the Diana111 supporters as "punichment". At least 55 were captured, on the Mammoth server as they were on. They then went onto the Town, were they already budged into the buildings and tickled 100 more penguins. One tickled had tickled the penguin back. They then took the 100 penguins, along with the other 55, in three trucks. They were all full, so they hid them in a lair built at the Snow Forts. 12PM. The Plaza. The coup gained madness of their power. They started to tickle and capture all penguins. Half of the group went back to the former places they had been and brought the captured penguins (all) to the lair. They were MAD. Meanwhile, the rest of the group went to the Forests. They started to capture penguins. Some were terrified, thus alarming the penguins at the Cove. Sadly, they were too late. They had went to it. 1PM. At least 156 penguins were captured in the beach. 650 more were captured at former places they went. Upon placing them in the almost-collpasing lair, they thought of expending it. Hence, they used the Ice Rink (back then) as their lair. The situation has gone far worse. This is a form of "doing no good for no reason" activity. The PSA and the Geek Squad are the only agencies to do this. They asked all evil armies to enter the area, a number of very notable penguins and they themselves. However, they could not defeat the 10000-penguin army. They retreated to their homes. 1:30 PM. They hacked to the Mine Shack and Dojo, capturing all penguins in the area at that time. Clowns, ACP and other penguins were captured through the journey. The two agencies had to do something about this. Meanwhile, the other group went to the lair to take care while the protest. They sercured the place so that no penguin could escape, even using digging techniques. The other group captured about 174 penguins. 2.00 PM. The Very Fat Penguin Haters thought about other servers. They decided that 3000 of their army, including those as security guards to enter other servers. Meanwhile, they have conquered the last of the last. The Ski Village was taken over by them, and instead of just Diana111 stepping down, they asked them to give the WHOLE COUNTRY TO THEM! It was kinda strange, only to find out on the eve of Christmas that the Very Fat Penguin Haters also have three other tasks. Back to the story, the other penguins at other servers were captured. Three servers were deserted by 4PM. 4.10 PM. Four other servers had been captured. Three were undergoing process. Would the penguins be kept in the lair, being served tickling everyday or not? News televisions in other servers rather than the 10 captured shown the attacks and tickling they used. Penguins were horrified. 8PM. At least most servers has stopped. 5 left were not deserted, however, being tickled in the way. More of the army, which became all by 7.55PM have already been sent to the remaining five equally. The PSA took the chance to free other penguins. 11.30PM. All servers were cleared, and the VFPH were captured and stored in The Hot Snow and some stranded on Ban Island. Everybody was happy to return to their igloos. Hooray! Result They completed the first task, to overthrow Diana111. The result replaced her with Diana102. But for the second task, they were unable to do so and instead were jailed. Their plan failed. See also * The Very Fat Penguin Haters * Diana111 Category:Stories Category:Events